Satan'el
by Power is Above
Summary: The prophesied destroyer of creation, the massive beast with his instinct for infinite destruction, God's eternal enemy, now in human flesh seeks out his body to finish what he began so long ago. OOCish moments/Genderbends/No bashing
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the series presented in this fic(obviously).

* * *

 **~ I ~**

* * *

 **~ | Morning Star of Dawn |~**

* * *

A beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, along with a pair of black cat ears, twin tails and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils dressed in her attire that consists of a black kimono, a yellow _obi_ , a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband, open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts ran through the dense brush of the dark forest.

She ran with a younger girl that held to her back, visible specs of blood stained her attire, but the blood was neither hers nor the small child she carried on her back - it was the blood of their former master. She protected her dear sister from his wrath, in the moment she was discovered by a member of his peerage she didn't think, she just took action.

She took her sister and fled into the night.

If they find her and her sister they'll be put to death, she couldn't, _no -_ she wouldn't let that happen. She could hear their frantic footsteps nearing them, getting closer and closer, her breathes were taken in short rasps, sweat came down her hairline and down her face.

"Nee-san...?" Her sister's worried voice rung in her ears, it nearly broke her heart to see the fear in her sister's eyes. "Don't worry Shirone-chan, we'll be alright." A lie? She couldn't guarantee the safety of herself let alone her sister.

"There they are!" A loud voice ripped in the darkness of night just before a beam of magical energy shot passed her and destroyed several trees, she skidded to a halt to avoid falling into the large fault that was left by the blast.

"Kuroka! In the name of the House of **Stolas** , we shall execute you and that thing as well!" She couldn't help but sneer at the comment, a aura began to slowly take shape around her figure - _senjutsu -_ more Devils presumably from the house just mentioned showed their ugly mugs. Expressions varied - straight - smug - sneer, etc... but all resonated one feeling - disgust.

"Filthy cat, drunk on the power of that blasted art! Now join your race in extinction _**Hail to the King!**_ " The stockiest Devil yelled while throwing both arms out front to emit a white and yellow energy beam. The beam of energy made it's way across the clearing and at her and Shirone, little options were available to her, she dodged the attack and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"Damned bitch, spread out and find her! She couldn't have gotten far!" The others followed the orders of the stocky Devil. They nodded and began to fan out through the brush, treading carefully with deadly intentions.

Six she counted, there are six of them, all High-Class Devils, the House of Stolas didn't underestimate her power. The house of Stolas sent some of their stronger Devils to kill her, none of which were from _his_ peerage, too busy mourning the death of their king to peruse her it seems.

She'd handle them quickly and flee, anymore time wasted here would put her sister in even more jeopardy. She crouched and set her down near a bush.

"Shirone-chan just stay right here, I'll be back, don't make any noise okay?" Kuroka whispered in a soft voice to Koneko. "But nee-san-" Kuroka put a finger to the smaller girl's lips. This was too much, it hurt to leave her sister alone in the dark but she needed to clear out this group of Devils before advancing. Shirone held out her pinky finger to Kuroka, the older girl strained a pained smile before gripping the tiny pinky gently with her own.

"I'll be back nya." She stood up and disappeared into the forest, Koneko brought her knees to her chest and held her legs in wait. Her head down in strained wait, she'll come back won't she?

* * *

"Damn we lost her! Can't believe we let that sexy feline get away!" One of the other men yelled in frustration, a female Devil besides him looked in disgust and annoyance towards him.

"I say we level this section of the forest, at the very least it'll draw her out." A different woman suggested, some of the others seem to agree with this plan. The stocky man nodded as well.

"That's the way to go, form a magic seal Heila! She won't be able to escape this." The stocky Devil ordered, the six stepped into a seal formed by the Devil woman named Heila, their demonic power rising to the upcoming explosion. A secret spell of the house of Stolas using the power of six High-Class Devils to blow apart a forest the size of a football field.

They heard the grass being shifted beneath the feet of someone, they stopped their ritual and looked to the source of the voice with their hands out ready to fire, the stocky man frowned deeply, the dark outline of a male figure.

Strange... Devil's possessed better vision at night but he couldn't see past the darkness around the man. "Who are you?" He asked the dark figure who stopped several steps from the tree line. From the black silhouette he could make out two curved horns that jutted from his head along with two curved tusks coming from the side of his head and stretching out in front of his face along with a single unsettling blue silted eye staring at them.

It was frightening, he left no presence, if it weren't for the fact that he was standing in front of them they would've never known he was there.

 _"_ _There was once a angel... the greatest of all **Seraphs** , beside God he assisted in the creation of the universe. He possessed twelve shimmering wings - however soon enough __his jealousy towards the humans being created led him to rebel."_

 _"And there was war in Heaven."_

 _"Micheal and the angels fought against the Dragon..."_

 _"And the Dragon prevailed not... Neither was their place found anymore in Heaven."_

 _"And the great Dragon... That old serpent - which deceives the whole world..."_

 _"He was cast out into the earth, and his angels were cast out with him."_

"At the time I possessed twelve shimmering wings, twice the number of any other Seraphs..." Two large black wings sprouted from his back and spread wide, unlike the usual bat-like Devil wings these were more line with what you'd see on a dragon with claw tips and tattered ends.

"Within Heaven I was thus called, _Bearer of Light, Morning star of Dawn, **Great Head Angel Lucifer**_ _,"_ Dumbstruck faces, stunned to silence, it can't be! Lucifer was alive!? The former Devil-King stood in front of them, but hadn't perished thousands of years ago? A mist rolled in, getting thicker and thicker as seconds passed. The Devils were confused as to the strange white mist shrouding the area, they soon felt their bodies tense up before falling to their knees.

"A mist?"

"What the hell?"

"I-I can't move-!"

"We've been t-tricked!"

"Damnit!"

The voices of the group went through his ears, what's with this mist!? It's so hard to move, everything was getting blurry he felt like throwing up. "You don't realize what's happened to you nya?" The voice of the playful Kuroka echoed - it was as if she was everywhere at once...

"Lord Lucifer...!" The stocky Devil looked the Devil-King only too see that he was gone. A trick!? Damn it, damn it all! How dare she flash the image of him as nothing but a ploy!

He struggled to move, the voices of the others stopped before he fainted on the grassy took their last breathes as blasts of concentrated energy blasts took their lives. The mist cleared allowing her to check the bodies of the six who laid dead on the ground.

"So simple, really have to step up the requirements for a High-Class Devil nya." But she could've swore that had been talking to someone earlier.

"It's been awhile since I've met a senjutsu user," A male voice uttered startling her, she jumped back quite far and landed facing the source of the voice. She hadn't notice his presence!? She saw nothing but the dark silhouette of a man. His icy blue eye stared at her, his voice, it was the same one she had heard speaking with the group.

"Lucifer?" She questioned fiercely at the dark figure, a heavy feeling came over her, the night seemed to get darker, the feeling of an ancient evil. What was this? It was as if she was being choked by a spectral being. She struggled for breathe as she fell to her knees, she couldn't use Senjutsu nor Youjutsu! It felt like her power was being zapped away.

Was she going to die...?

 _"Nee-san."_ The image of Shirone holding her pinky out to her came back, that's right she had to go back to her. She couldn't just sputter out into darkness like this! She struggled to stand up, her legs shaking to move desperately but failed in the end. The figure began to speak...

"It's been years since I've met a fellow senjutsu user, especially someone so good at the art." His spoke rather casually towards her, walking to her fallen form as if he had all the time in the world. He crouched down to her, at this distance she could see spiky hair on his head and white fangs every time he spoke.

"Would you like to come with me? Feel free to bring your sister as well." He stated, was this a dream, was she really being offered to be taken by Lucifer?

"Uh... Taken where nya~?" She asked.

"The human-world, I have a place there," He answered, she didn't know what to do - go with the former Devil-King or take her chances running with her sister. What if she refused his offer and he kills her? From the stories she's read and heard during her time severing her former master Lucifer was said to be the pentacle of Devils and Fallen-Angels, and even dragons. Considering he had taken the form of one in the Bible.

"I need your help in finding my body." His voice rasped, the dark aura blackened his body leaving only his blue eye to glow brightly in the night. She clenched the grass, she hasn't felt this type of fear since the death of her parents and her former master's threats of abuse.

Nevertheless she gulped and stared back into his eye, trying not to show any signs of fear towards him.

"What do you mean nya?" His body? His body was attached to his head wasn't it? His head titled in his gaze on her - figures.

"Didn't you learn this during your time as a Devil?" He asked again with a bit of annoyance prevalent in his tone, Kuroka laid a finger to her lip in thought. Come on Kuroka, you've learn this - lets see, Lucifer fell from Heaven after the war in Heaven, he along with his Angels were banished into the Underworld, he died during the Great War...

Her head hung over in defeat, she couldn't remember. Lucifer nearly face faulted, no matter he'll explain it in depth later. Recomposing himself he spoke to the young cat-girl.

"If you're by my side you and your sister will be safe from the wrath of the Underworld," A black claw gently scratched the tip of her ears, she did her best to ignore the pleasant feeling from the claw to listen to him.

"What do ya say Neko-san?" Her ears twitched but not from his claw no but from the sounds of footsteps. Oh no, the sounds of footsteps neared their position quickly, Devil-men and women sounded through the brush of the dark forest, yelling out for her in cold-blood.

"Shirone!" She gasped, her sister was back there! The darkness recoiled back as the night brightened slightly, she felt her legs were able to move again and stood up to go after Shirone.

Before she could go after her sister he popped up behind her, staring her down with his unblinking eye. She could see the red veins in the whites of eye, also he the dark aura thickened immensely around him, completely hiding his features and succeeding choking the breathe out of her once more.

"Oi! If you're gonna run off at least give me a answer before ya do! That's rude 'ttebayo!" An outburst akin to that of a child wasn't what she'd expect Lucifer to say. She felt the dark power flowing off him, but she didn't have time to fear him she needed to get her sister before those Devils find her.

"Move! I need to get Shirone before those Devils do!" She shouted as the demonic energy wrapped around her voluptuous body, "You mean her?" He casually moved to the side to show Shirone gripping the back of him. Kuroka was shocked to silence, words couldn't be muttered, when did he grab her? Was this an illusion, some type of trick?

"Nee-san!" Shirone ran into Kuroka's arms, she was real! This was actually Shirone holding on to her! In those moments she held her younger sister, she couldn't help but think of his offer - was it genuine? Holding Shirone tighter she looked to his taller form and answered.

"I accept."

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Two Angels flew to a certain spot, their bodies's covered in a magical shield made of light, their angelical white wings flapped as they neared their destination. The shorter haired angel looked back to her ally.

"Careful time flows differently here," She uttered the warning, her comrade heeded the warning with a nod. They neared a void a darkness but kept a safe distance away.

"Even the very light is caught in the outline of the Abyss..." The bending light formed a perfect circle around the void.

"Watch out, the gravity here is immense, that's why time is being slowed around the horizon." The longer haired angel stopped as did her ally, close enough to witness to void without being caught by it's supreme power.

"Going beyond that point means death, no light can ever hope to escape. Even with our divine powers we wouldn't be able to escape." She and the shorter haired girl watched as the void twisted and churned.

"We were instructed to imprison the Dark Lord of Flies who dare took the life of our Lord," The short girl said with a sneer.

"Easy now, don't fall from grace over such a immoral being now dead." The long haired girl looked back, her partner exhaled a calming sigh.

"Right, right I know. But why are we guarding a body?" As the question was asked the light generated by their shields popped and crackled. Suddenly the abyss churned and the light was captured and zapped their shields. They screamed in surprise and shock as the light curved the void of darkness before repelling away back at them.

"What is going on...?" The girl in front dropped her arms from shielding her face.

"The light captured is being flung away!" The shorter haired girl realized, the abyss groaned an unholy groan. "It's wavering! The darkness of the abyss...! For thousands of years this type of abnormality has never happened..." She watched the darkness churn and groan.

"Not good, we must report this to lord Uriel at once!" She and her ally turned away from the void's chilling nature, ignoring the swallowing darkness around and it's heavy nature. They both yelped suddenly in seeing their superior standing behind them.

One of the great archangels of heaven, standing at 194 cm tall with six wings, and long silver hair. Golden armor covered his arms and shoulder, his torso was bare showing his muscular frame, holy robes tied around his waist with a golden sheath dagger hanging at his hip. The robes split at his side to show the long armored white boots that went up to his upper thigh, underneath was a stylistic brown leather tights to cover up the parts where his boots didn't hide.

"I felt some unease, so I came..." He crossed his arms and looked blankly at the void. "A change of this magnitude in the immense field of gravity of the abyss, I believe this is the first time that has happened." Both female angels gushed and nodded along to his words, the darkness shaped and hardened at the void.

"It's active! Like an egg, but that's impossible!" One of the female angels yelled. Uriel stood in silence observing the void's rampant forming.

"Virtues, use those eyes of yours and penetrate the void of darkness to see what lurks within it. Surely someone who actively guards this place can see inside?" He reasoned to the two angelic woman who stopped gushing and recomposed themselves to respond with a "Sir!"

Using their angelic powers their ultra-vision penetrated the abyss to the source.

"Oh my-!"

"T-That's impossible!"

They shouted as their blood ran cold, mouths agape in pure disbelief - Uriel closed his eye calmly. _'Too soon.'_ They flew back to Uriel and hugged Uriel in fright, their shaking bodies staring back at the void in fear.

"Lord Uriel! The Abyss! It has conceived! From the depths of the infinite darkness, the monster who dared defied our Lord forms!" She cried out with tears forming in the corner's of her eyes. Uriel slowly opened his eyes again as the void churned loudly.

"It's name I cannot say aloud! The fouled being who laid waste to the world thousands of years ago, the data from the seal analysis decreed that _**he**_ would never return! But his body never decayed nor did it fade, as I speak it forms within the void under the forbidden seal of God!" For it should not be possible, the seal decreed that whoever is bound by God's will shall be forever held within it for all eternity.

Uriel eyes stared upon the void, he could not see beyond the darkness but he knew... Satan's body laid within. They gripped him harder as the infinite dark void groaned louder, enough to shake area violently.

"If he returns Uriel it means the end of all creation!" She cried hysterically, Uriel gently laid his hand on her cheek her cries stopped as his hand touched her face. She looked up into his tantalizing gaze as his bright wings wrapped around her.

"Do not cry, for our Lord still exists with in the hearts of all who accepts his love." He wiped away some of the tears from her cheek, "Now go, you must return to heaven at once to inform Raphael of this development. Understood?" They let go of him and nodded with slight blushes adorning their cheeks.

"Good, now go, I'm counting on the both of you." He turned back to face the abyss. Both girls nodded once more and turned away to zip away in a flash of light, Uriel watched as the lights faded away, silently watching the abyss.

 _GRRRRKKKKK..._

"You're looking this way... aren't you?" For thousands of years the corpse lay within since that day. That's all it was, a corpse - but this feeling...

"You're the only one who ever tried... To rebel against our almighty Lord in heaven, to challenge his absolute presence and omnipotence - and in the end you confirmed your belief didn't you - old friend..." Uriel let a pained sigh escape his lips, putting a hand to his head in thought.

 _'Lord Lucifer!'_ Micheal's pained cries echoed through his mind, those memories of the day Lucifer waged war in heaven. The battle that ended and damned the existence of so many angels.

"We've lost too many things in heaven. And now... We can't get a single one back. I had hoped during the Great War, in your fight with father that'll be the end of it. The endless strife between good and evil, light and dark - so why can't I shake this feeling of dread...?" Uriel closed his eyes as silence reigned in the area, before it was tore apart by the loud cry of the darkness overtaking the area. The only light that remained was emanating from his white angelic wings surrounding his body in a holy glow.

"Prince of Murder are you truly gone, or is this feeling of dread all according to your plan...?" Uriel's hand glowed bright in the darkness, dissipating all of the darkness back to the abyss.

* * *

 **Human-world - Residence**

Kuroka and her sister Shirone walked inside the house, for reasons he hadn't explained yet he was unable to transport them to the human-world, so it was up to her to transport the three of them here. He had disappeared into the back of the home, telling her that he needed to prepare something. They took to the moderate sized living room to sit and rest, Shirone had fallen asleep on her lap, her head resting on her soft thighs. Lucifer walked into the living room seeing the two on the couch with one sleeping away.

Now she could fully see him wearing an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, along with black pants without any shoes on, his blonde hair, and blue eye with the right eye closed. A scar ran from the top of his eyelid to just below it. If she hadn't known that he was the original Devil-King she would've thought he had hailed from the Phenex clan.

He flopped down on the couch across her in a tired sigh, "This body can't handle my powers, I get so tired easily now."

"What do you mean by that nya?" The black cat girl questioned, he sat up on the couch and crossed his arms, "This body isn't my original one, my original body was sealed long ago in a place somewhere on Earth." Her head titled cutely in a questioning stare.

"That's not what you really look like nya?" She asked.

"Well yes and no, I looked like this but this body is human unlike my previous one. This is what I looked like when I was a angel, after my fall I took the form of a dragon." This body was so weak compared to his old one, granted it was stronger than any other human on Earth but still.

"So where's your original body nya?" He honestly had no idea, he's traveled so far for so long yet he felt no closer to finding it than when he originally started. Gaining a far off look towards the window that had the curtains opened to view the stars in the sky. " _End of the World,"_ The words of God echoed through his mind that day, one of the last words he ever spoke.

The day of his final confrontation with God, the day he was split from his body as nothing but a soul and spirit and was reborn as a human newborn.

"Where's that? Nya~" He shrugged, God was always cryptic when it came to these things, it could be anywhere, but he was certain that it wasn't in Heaven. The corpse of such evil wouldn't be allowed even near the gates.

"Anyway once I've found my body I'll claim and dominate the entire universe! Now that God is out of the way I'll claim my spot at the top of all of creation - my original body, a twelve thousand plus meter long serpent with seven horned dragon heads, a serpent's tail, eight arms and a grotesque humanoid figure, the very form I battled to the bitter end with God on that fateful day!" The aura returned once again while he recalled the memories that day over thousands of years ago. His cape split into two large wings, the same wings Kuroka saw when she first meet him.

"How'd you lose it nya?" Almost immediately the black aura disappeared and there a downtrodden man dropped to the floor, "I dropped my guard and was hit with a sealing spell by God," Kuroka sweat dropped at the sudden change in mood.

"It ripped my soul and spirit from my body leaving me as a non-physical being before I was reborn a year later. They named me "Naruto", I actually liked the name, so I kept it all these years." He returned to his seat on the couch and sat there quietly to allow Kuroka to absorb the information he told her.

Who would've thought she be sitting across the former Devil-King himself, she looked around the living room before a question came to mind.

"You live here by yourself?" She asked, he shook his head, "No, she's not here right now," Indeed she wasn't - bit of a complicated situation. That and the regular guest he had, a certain someone constantly visiting him, was it to sit and talk? No, no it wasn't, it was to fight - that or laze around.

"Feel free to sleep in one of the guest rooms, and or use the bathrooms to shower in," He stretched, it was late - he had to get to bed. Thousands of years later and he still needs to sleep, damn human body. She seem to understand, watching him walk out the living room and upstairs - all in all this was a step up from her last situation. Granted this place was smaller than the mansion but it didn't bother her at all.

Looking down to Shirone she rubbed the smaller girl's hair gently, amazingly staying asleep through Naruto's at times loud explanation.

* * *

The next day, Kuroka garbed in nothing but her underwear and rustled bed head came into the kitchen after hearing some strange noises. Her ears twitched, feminine, a woman - she inched closer to entrance. It sounded like she was talking to Naruto...

"I'm here for training," A young girl no older than her, with dark silver hair tied in a short ponytail, her banes shielding one of her eyes. Said eyes were ice blue that rimmed with a light ultramarine. She wore a dark jacket with a white tank top underneath with black pants and boots, she stood with her arms crossed at the fridge in a cold stare, Naruto sat at the table in the same attire as last night.

"Of course you are Vali, you're practically never here for anything else," He said back in a tired sigh before a gleam appeared in his eye, "Did you master the rasengan?" A smirk plastered on his face as he asked.

"I did it in three days," She answered in a straight face which caused Naruto droop his head on the table in a depressed manner. Grumbling something about it taking him a week to master.

"I guess we can move on with your other lessons then," He stood up from the table and began walking to doorway where Kuroka was spying at. Vail followed closely behind him.

"Oh Kuroka you're up, didn't think you'd be up so early." He greeted the short Neko, early? She looked to a clock on the hallway wall, nine a.m. huh? Naruto realized something suddenly and gestured to the girl behind him.

"Oh Kuroka this is Vali Lucifer, I've been training her for awhile-" He paused and zipped close enough to whisper into her ear. "She's also a _battle maniac_ ," Zipping back to his previous spot in front of Vali.

"Lucifer...? Nya~" The Nekomata realized the name, then that means, "Does that make you two..." She trailed off, Vali kept her arms crossed with straight face, Naruto titled his head which Kuroka had to admit was a bit cute. Thinking about the fact that she found Satan himself "cute" weird.

"Oh, dating - _hurk!_ " A pained groan split his lips, Kuroka saw that the girl had struck him in the ribs at an amazing speed. She bore an annoyed look at the answer he gave while he bent over, yet standing up right still, he grasped the area struck as Vali removed her hand.

"I was kidding Vali-chan," Naruto rasped in pain, she's gotten faster it seems from their lessons. "Who's she?" Vali stared with her icy blue eyes at Kuroka.

"Kuroka, I'm serving under Lucifer now, pleased to meet you _Vali-chan,_ " Kuroka touched her lips to match her playful tone.

"That's right! She's gonna help me find my body!" Naruto popped up behind Kuroka without warning startling the poor girl.

"Kuroka...? Ah, right you're the girl Azazel mentioned, the SS-ranked Stray Devil from the Underworld," Both Naruto and Kuroka were stunned at the new info, SS? That's a very high rank for a fugitive.

"Azazel? The Fallen-Angel leader, how do you know him nya~?" Curious as to know how a descendant of Lucifer knows one of the leaders of the Grigori.

"He's one of the men who raised me." Vali answered.

"He's also one of the men who fell from Heaven with me, sex without a special ritual was a no, no but he gave into his desires and fell. When I waged war up there he joined the charge. He's a pretty decent guy once ya get to know him. Very interested in **[Sacred Gears]** too." Borderline obsession maybe, but he does good work - he even got him this neat pace. Though it came at a price of _certain books_ , Azazel had another obsession it seems.

"Anyway we're gonna go and train, wanna watch?" Kuroka was interested in watching whatever "training" Naruto was going to give Vali, but her ears twitched in hearing the sounds of her younger sister waking up.

"Maybe later nya~," She declined and proceeded up the stairs, but not before winking at Naruto, and bouncing up stairs on her delicate feet.

* * *

The door creaked opened alerting the just awoken Shirone, "Nee-san, where are we?" The silver haired neko yawned.

"In the house of Lucifer apparently nya," Kuroka sat on the bed next to Shirone, the smaller girl wrapped her arms around Kuroka.

"Are we... safe here?"Shirone asked in a bit of a shaky voice. In shock from last night from the people trying to kill her and her sister and shocked that she was in the house of Morningstar.

"Hopefully so, he doesn't feel like our former master. He's different to say the least nya." Kuroka tried to comfort her sister, "Isn't he apart of the underworld?" Shirone asked, Kuroka shook her head, if that was the case then they wouldn't be here right now.

"Don't worry Shirone-chan, I'll protect you, I won't let anything happen to you nya," Kuroka reassured she felt Shirone stop shaking in her embrace. Finally calming down after the entire ordeal. Glad to still be with her sister still after everything - _**BOOM!**_ \- both of their eye's widened comically after hearing a large explosion outside.

They both inched up to the window in the room and saw a large crater in the backyard and Vali attempting to hit Naruto.

Said girl was doing her best to hit Naruto, but he parried every blow she threw, no matter if it was a kick or punch it was directed away from him - okay new plan. Jumping back to the middle of the backyard she activated her trump card.

 _ **Divine Dividing**_ ** _!_** Two white armored wings sprouted from her back allowing her to take flight, "So you unlocked your **[** **Sacred Gear]**?" He mused from the ground, Vali quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't seem surprised," She watched as he rubbed his head in a sheepish laugh, "Azazel told me about you activating it a couple of days ago," Vail grew a tick mark, that traitor! She wanted to surprise him with this!

"But I'm impressed, to be able to unlock it at such a young age is amazing Vali-chan." He dodged another strike, those wings increased her speed, even with her speed increase she still struggled to hit him.

"That's right, you divide anything that you touch, kinda of meaningless if you can't hit me." Naruto said casually as he leapt over her head to avoid a straight punch to the ground. Vali turned on a dime and zoomed at his falling body before it met the ground, he turned mid air and faster than she could react with a yellow colored spiraling sphere in hand.

 _'The Rasengan!?'_ She outstretched her arm and met the sphere, _Divide!_ A loud male voice shouted as the sphere was reduced to half it's original size. Naruto jumped back to gain distance between him and her.

He dispelled the attack with a satisfied smile, "You halved it, good."

"Good? What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I wanted to see if you could halve my rasengan, and speaking of rasengans..." He leered at her, picking up what he wanted she gripped her wrist and opened her hand. Concentrating, it took seconds for a blue and silver colored aura to take shape in her hand. Soon a sphere spiraling in her hand formed, Naruto was impressed to say the least.

"Wow, with one hand no less, keep it up Vali and I'll teach the stronger variations of it." She let the rasengan dissipate before looking at him. He noted that she seemed to want more than that.

"What about your spells?" Vali saw the tired sigh from him as he drooped his shoulders, it seemed like he was hoping she wouldn't ask that.

"That too Vali but you have complete a special task first," She perked up slightly at mention of a _special task_ , what could it be?

* * *

"I'm going to kill him..." Vali's eye's twitched, apparently the "special task" was nothing more than Naruto getting her to take out Shirone and Kuroka out for clothes. Granted if anything it was more for Shirone as Kuroka was fine with her current attire. Shirone only had the small robes from her time as a servant. They went into the town to get clothes for the small girl.

"Isn't this a cozy little town nya," Kuroka looked around, uncaring of the stares she attracted due to her... erotic appearance.

"Is that a cosplayer?" A teen girl whispered to her friend, her friend beside her moved in close to her to whisper, "I think so, but it looks so real. I wonder how much it cost?" A hint a envy in her voice.

"Such a vulgar dress, prattling around with her chest out, so indecent!" A older middle-aged woman hissed lowly. "And the little girl too, is she a priestess from a shrine or something?" A teenage boy whispered.

"Ne Vali-chan, where's a good place to find clothes for girls Shirone's size?" Kuroka asked, Vali reluctantly gave in, might as well get it over with. Vali lead the two to a place that was known for selling woman's clothes. And much like their trip over to the store they received some stares, ugh the things she does for him.

"Isn't this a nice little outfit," Kuroka browsed through the section, she practically wasted no time in looking for clothes. Vali walked over to a bench in the store to wait while the two browsed.

"You seen that? A delinquent and two cosplayers shopping, very strange." Vali internally groaned. "Maybe they're lovers running away together, love truly knows no bounds!" Her colleague gossiped, apparently they thought Vali was hard of hearing because she could _hear_ them! And really? Lovers?

"Vali! Psst! Come here!" Vali peeped towards the low voice, Kuroka peeking through the curtains of the dressing room which was a B-line from her current sitting position. Vali was going to ignore it but given the whispers, she'd take her chances with whatever Kuroka wanted.

Walking over to the Neko with her arms crossed and stopping just outside the dressing room, "What?" Vali was surprised by Kuroka suddenly yanking her in, Vali stumbled but quickly regained her footing in the small space.

"W-what was that for?" Vali hissed quietly to avoid anymore suspicion, then she noticed Kuorka had turned around to show her back. Wait a second... why did she have on a different outfit?

"Why do you-"Mou I got curious and decided to try on something, but it's too small nya." She pointed to the zipper half way up her back. There was a _'curiosity killed the cat'_ joke to be made but Vali decided against it. She tried to zip up the dress and was failing - the hell?

"Try to be gentle Vali nya," Kuroka wiggled - maybe if she'd stop moving! "Maybe you should get a different dress," Vali reasoned, Kuroka looked over her shoulder with a pout.

"But this is the only one they have that I like, besides it's not too small," Kuroka looked back.

'Try saying that with smaller tits,' Vali remarked, trying her best to zip up the back, "You know people are starting to notice," Shirone poked her head into the dressing room.

Damn you Naruto! Leaving her to do this!

* * *

Azazel was meeting with some Fallen-Angels to discuss some very important topics, like the rising tension between the factions, their decreasing numbers, etc... After the meeting ended and his home was empty he sat on the floor in front of the t.v to play one of the many video games he owns.

"So the great Lucifer actually does have time to visit me," Azazel stated calmly and without turning away from the screen, Naruto came out from the shadows of the dark room, stepping towards the sitting man.

"You act like I can't visit an old friend." He sat beside Azazel. "Old friend? Never expected the great _Satan'el_ to refer to me in such a way," Azazel said in mock surprise.

"Vali-chan is doing well in training, she practically has the whole chakra thing down pact." Naruto began, Azazel chuckled while toggling the controls.

"Is that so? Soon she'll be able challenge you, that's her goal after all, defeating Great Red, and you. Though I'm a little surprised that you'd still train her even knowing all of that." Azazel wondered, ever since he introduced Vali to Naruto the girl wanted to surpass him. Even going as far as to ask for training under the former Devil-King, and to Azazel's shock Naruto accepted.

"Yeah she's just like you said a battle manic, always wanting to fight strong opponents, she's quite the prodigy too. Practically learning all of my lessons in no time," Naruto laid back on the floor, fully stretched and placed his hands behind his head.

"That's right I have something to tell you Luchee," Azazel realized, setting the controller down and standing up while ignoring the annoyed tick mark on the blonde's head.

"From one of my subordinates I caught wind of a new group forming," Azazel went into the other room yet Naruto still hadn't opened his eye. "And?" Naruto leered while relaxing on the floor.

He was answered when Azazel dropped a large file on his stomach, the blonde let out a "oof!" and sat up. "Eh, what's with these papers? You're not trying to trick me into doing your paperwork are you?" Azazel waved off the accusation.

"No, no, I have others I can trick into doing that, this is a bunch of recordings on the group, nothing strange yet but who knows?" Naruto flipped through the papers as a once over.

"What does this have do with finding my body? And is this a picture of one of your fallen-angels?" Naruto held up a pick of a fairly attracted woman.

"Just giving out any leads I could find, you yourself said any possible leads would help," Azazel shrugged.

"And the pic?" Naruto asked, Azazel walked up to him and kneeled to lay a hand on his shoulder. It looked serious by Azazel's expression, maybe a spy undercover, or a top tier fall-angel in the Grigori?

"Some new material for your next book!" Azazel's eyes lit up in pure joy while the blonde deadpanned. Guess that explains these other pictures of the same woman in the buff posing erotically.

"Right... I'll get on that," Naruto stood up with the file and pictures in hand. "Naruto one more thing before you go -" Naruto turned around to face Azazel, "Are you really planning on destroying everything?" Azazel asked this time he was serious.

"Well.. maybe not everything, I'll leave earth intact but as my personal Eden, but I'll scorch heaven along with _his_ children." Naruto answered.

"And what of the underworld?" Azazel watched as Naruto's eye hardened in a stare towards the wall.

"Depends..." He answered vaguely, "On what?" Azazel wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Depends on if they try an stop me," Azazel was reminded on how stubborn he was, in Heaven, in Hell, and even as a human he remained stubborn as the day they met.

"Speaking of which what happened in Hell, everything looks different, reminds me of the human world." Last time he was down there they were in the midst of war, something about factions wanting power, honestly the details were sketchy to him. That's actually where he met-

"War? Oh the Civil War in hell, right after the fighting the new leaders, Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, and Falbium took over after driving the original's descendants out, it's no longer a sole rule as it was when you were in charge, now they're called **The Four Great Satans**."

"Eh? Since when did my name become a title?" Naruto was confused but also flattered at the sheer respect his people still held for him. Enough to make his very name a rank, though a part him thought it may lose that feel as when he was refereed to it long ago.

"After you _"died"_ , the Devils and fallen-angels fell back into hell where chaos rose at the loss of our leader. Soon some of the descendants of your generals, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus came into the picture to rule, but was met with Devils who opposed them." It was during that point Azazel in the civil war broke off from the Devils along with many other fallen-angels to form the Grigori.

"They're pretty strong to say the least, especially Sirzechs who's now the current Lucifer," At that point Naruto faulted slightly in shock, the current Lucifer!? They even took his name in heaven as title? What else did they take the "Morningstar" too?

"Current Lucifer eh? There's only one Lucifer and that was the former Great Head Angel Lucifer, tell me more about these **Great Satans** ," Naruto inquired.

"All of it was included in the files I gave you," Azazel sat back down in front of the t.v. Naruto groaned at the large files and took his leave, gonna be up all night doing this.

* * *

 **That's chapter one done, feel free to ask questions and I'll try to answer them. Fair warning I won't answer any questions that'll give away spoilers later in the fic. Example: pairings, I won't be giving away the exact pairing(s) but feel free to guess who it would be. That and I'm drawing some of the lore here from a another manga to write this, can any of you guess? :^3**

 **This took place several years before canon of course, so characters here are younger because of that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the series presented in this story.

* * *

 **~| II |~**

* * *

 **~| The Great Evil |~**

* * *

Vali was beat, after getting out of that sticky situation with Kuroka - which lead to some R-rated rumors about her and said cat-girl she walked her tired body to Naruto's home. Who knew clothes shopping would be so tiring? Was this why Naruto pawned off this task to her?

"Nya, thanks Vali-chan! I'm glad we could get some nice clothes for Shirone-chan," Kuroka skipped alongside the silver haired girl, Shirone walked normally besides the two, garbed in blouse and shorts and eating sweets purchased by Vali. Vali merely groaned, after all that Kuroka put her through to get on that dress she didn't buy it.

'I'm passing out as soon as I get back.' Vali thought, "Mou it wasn't that bad, besides we could've found something for you too." Vali scoffed internally, like she'd wear such a frilly dress.

"Say Vali~ when did you and Lucifer-kun meet?" Kuroka asked, Vali didn't answer - merely kept walking, but she did gain a "thousand yard stare". It didn't go unnoticed by Kuroka at the silver-haired girl's sudden expression change.

"Vali?" Kuroka seemed to snap Vali out of her temporary trance, then her expression hardened suddenly and she stopped in her tracks. Kuroka looked ahead as well and stopped urging Shirone to stand behind her. They all laid eyes on a young man with short light-colored hair dressed in ancient Chinese armor.

"Hey there!" He playfully greeted while brandishing his staff, Vali felt power flowing off of him. An inhuman power, whoever this guy was - he surely wasn't human. Kuroka on the other hand knew, that energy, he's a youkai! But why was a youkai confronting them here all of places?

"Vali... This guy is a youkai, I can tell by his aura," Kuroka informed the Devil hybrid, Vali nodded and turned her attention back to the grinning male.

"Who are you? And why is a youkai greeting us here in the human world?" Vali asked, he grinned in a very playful manner and twirled his staff around before pointing towards Vali.

"A friendly spar? You're one of the strongest presence I feel in this town alongside the other girl, but I'm only allowed to engage you right now." He stated, Vali stepped out in front, activating her **[Sacred Gear]** , he smiled wider at the action. It wasn't malicious, it was more of an excited smile - brimming with eagerness.

"I guess a spar wouldn't hurt, but you better be ready-"Bikou - descendant of Sun Wukong," He readied himself. Vali smirked, descendant of Sun Wukong eh? A strong opponent practically gift-wrapped for her.

"Vali Lucifer - descendant of Lucifer Morningstar, current wielder of **Divine Dividing** ," She proclaimed proudly.

" **Divine Dividing**? That makes this more interesting doesn't it? Hope you're ready **_White Dragon Empress_** ," He commented.

"What ever you say **_Monkey King_** ,-"Are you two gonna stop with the foreplay and get to it already?" Shirone cut in with Kuroka nodding along. Vali ignored the snide comment albeit with a tick mark and the two rushed one another.

"You think anyone's gonna notice this?" Shirone asked her elder sister. "I don't sense anyone around right now," Kuroka answered while the two watched Vali and Bikou exchange blows in the empty street.

* * *

Naruto sighed while flipping through the large stack of papers within the file, damn Azazel he could've labeled these. Would've saved him a lot trouble with running into the many explicit photos of his female fallen-angel subordinates. He did have to admit that these women were attractive - nah they were down right hot. He had to give Azazel credit, guy has good taste in women, wait a sec - he was getting side tracked.

Back to the files, Naruto learned that the underworld had a big overhaul since his leadership - apparently wanting it to be more friendly for humans being reincarnated into Devils. Shocker there, humans being turned into Devils? Not gonna lie, he was impressed by that. The only place that hadn't been _"remodeled"_ was cocytus the deepest place in hell. The lowest level in hell reserved for traitors and the same place where he was confined after the war in heaven, such a fate being confined in prison within another prison.

Chained down to the forever frozen lake, unable to move - he was only able to project an astral image of himself to freely move around within hell while his true body was sealed. The doorbell rang interrupting Naruto from his thoughts of the past.

He walked from the kitchen and towards the front door, it's practically sun down, who's visiting him at this hour? He opened the door and a young man with short black hair, wearing a combination of a _gakuran_ and ancient Chinese attire while he held a spear.

"Eh, who are you?" Naruto questioned casually.

"Cao-Cao, and I'm here to talk to you, may I come in?" He asked, flashing a charming smile, Naruto stared back blankly before slamming the door and walking back to the table. He didn't get too far before more knocks were heard. Naruto walked back and opened the door back and saw the same man there, this time with a strained smile and twitching eyebrow.

"Was that really necessary? You hadn't heard what I wanted to say." He asked.

"What do you want, I'm a little busy right now." Naruto yawned.

"You're the magic user I've sensed here. It was faint but I know it was you." Cao-Cao said, Naruto didn't look the least bit bothered by the statement, he merely listened to the young man's words.

 _'Sensed? That can't be right.'_ He thought, that shouldn't be possible for a human to sense his dark powers, especially since he's suppressing himself right now.

"I've never sensed such magical powers, it's far beyond the power of any other human I've met." Cao-Cao seemed to capture Naruto's attention slightly, it was all he needed.

"Oh, you're magic user? A magician?" Naruto inquired, getting a small chuckle as a answer.

"Not exactly, may I come in? Wouldn't want any leering ears hearing us." Cao-Cao gestured, this time he was allowed access inside, his intentions for the suspected human hidden for now.

* * *

Kuroka watched Vali fly back to avoid several strikes from Bikou, the guy was fast to say the least but Vali was faster. Bikou swiped the staff across his body towards the incoming Vali, said girl leapt back to avoid the it - unaware of it's extending ability. The staff extended outwards catching Vali by surprise, the sweeping staff nailed her right in her side and crashed her through a abandoned house.

Completely destroying the front part of the home, Bikou gained a cocky smiled as he saw dust and smoke fill the area where Vali crashed through. He retracted the staff back to it's original size, as he did his eyes widened when he saw that Vali had latched on to the staff and was basically riding it back towards him. He reversed the retraction to fling her back but the hybrid used her wings to propel herself towards him. He saw that she had charged a silver and blue sphere of energy in her left hand, he let go of the staff with one of his hands and attempted to catch her by the wrist.

Unfortunately for him, Vali used her other free hand, both locked up with the other's hand - _**Divide!**_ \- He felt his power halved as Vali slammed the rasengan into his sternum. He grunted as the sphere twisted and destroyed part of his armor.

"Gah!" He yelled before being spun away rapidly down the empty street, only stopping by hitting and destroying a part of the street. "D-damn, that was some attack." He staggered back to his feet. Vali zoomed towards him and stopped, her jacket and pants scuffed up from being flung into a house.

"I'm surprised you can still stand, after getting your power halved and getting hit with a rasengan." She muttered. Bikou laughed merrily and popped his neck and knuckles,

"You sound disappointed! I'm glad we're done with warming up, I love a strong opponent." He twirled the staff around, she was a little surprised that he hadn't dropped it. Nevertheless she smirked and beckoned him to come at her to continue their dance.

Bikou obeyed the call and rushed Vali, the two bounced around, from street pole to the tops of houses -"Nya they're really going at it. I guess Lucifer-kun was right, she really is a battle maniac." Kuroka watched the escalating fight, the sun slowly disappeared beyond the horizon.

"What do you think Shirone-chan?" Kuroka asked her beloved little sister, "They're battle idiots." Was her short curt answer, Kuroka laughed at the answer given.

* * *

"So you're a descendant of Cao-Cao from the Three Kingdoms era?" Naruto asked from across the dining table, Cao-Cao nodded. "And you want me to join your little faction that you're forming? Khaos brigade?" Naruto asked. Cao-Cao shook his head and adjusted his sitting position.

"Not exactly, my faction is called the Hero faction, we're just part of a larger group called the Khaos Brigade. I'm looking for strong humans with **[Sacred Gears]** , that's why I came here." Cao-Cao corrected and informed Naruto, Naruto suppressed a chuckle. Him a **[Sacred Gear]** user? Now that's funny, as if he'd get one of those relics.

"You think that I have a **[Sacred Gear]**? Why's that?" Naruto asked the black haired young man. "I know why you think I'm in possession of one. Well you're in luck, I do possess one. It's something I've discovered awhile ago." Naruto answered before Cao-Cao could and waved the young man over. Cao-Cao hid his excitement of finding another user, a extremely strong one at that.

"Tell me what you think..." Cao-Cao watched as Naruto opened his scarred closed eye, blood fell from his socket down his whiskered cheek. He witnessed an abyss - an abyss of darkness from the eye socket. The room fell into a darkness before a faint light shone in the pitch black.

"Where am I? Is this your **[Sacred Gear]'s** ability?" His voice echoed, he wasn't answered. What kind of ability was this? An illusion? He had to say it was effective activation, no time lapse in between. The light in the far reach of the darkness exploded and Cao-Cao was dropped onto a deep rich forest. He hovered high in the air, seeing the vast rich landscape.

What is this, the human world? This man's ability is to teleport people from place to place? It was a strange way going about that, the whole eye thing was a bit disturbing to him.

Soon the forest rumbled and shook as birds scattered into the air, fleeing from the noise caused by the violent tremors.

 ** _DDDOOOOOOOM!_**

Seven heads - seven gigantic dragon heads attached to long necks rose from the ground, the landscape beneath the heads was destroyed as they rose higher and higher, their red burning eyes looked onto the sky, and they roared. It was the most terrifying noise Cao-Cao ever heard...

This was no ordinary monster - the sky reddened into a blood red as thunder boomed and massive bolts of lighting struck the ground, Cao-Cao watched as the ground fell in from where the heads came up, a reddish fire shined like a beacon in the night from the crater. It roared again, the awful, horrific wail of rage and pain and soon beings from the fires below scoured outwards into the air, Devils...

These Devils looked more like aliens from the far reaches of space, monstrous beings, none resembling a humanoid shape in the slightest. Soon they flew and begun to ravage the forest and spread onward out, further and further as more and more Devils came from the fiery hole. They showed no mercy on other beings, animals, humans, it made no difference.

But soon in the sky of red - lights flashed, specs shinning brightly in the sky, light shinning brilliantly, and they rained down on the Devils, with enough power to level cities, the beams of light began to lay waste to the Devils. Cao-Cao watched in awe of the scene, angels coming down from the stars, armored and armed with instruments to destroy evil.

 _ **ROOOAAAAHHHH!**_

Cao-Cao heard the terrible roar, he turned to the monster - his eyes widening as it rose from the fiery depths - the super massive abomination uncurled it's long serpent-like tail, the enormous dragon with seven heads, each sprouting from the back of the grotesque torso with horns on it's heads. The eighth head wasn't like a dragon - no it bore two curved horns visor-like eyes and six rows of teeth. This head lacked the long neck as the other's and sat on the shoulder's of it's torso.

"W-what is that!?" He voiced in utter shock, what is that monster!? It's huge!

 _Groooooo..._

It's teeth were bared towards the incoming assault - the angels mobilized.

 _Insects..._

Nothing but insects, the incoming specs of angels, their numbers out numbered him. But among those specs were four large beings the largest of the four hovered behind the other three. The massive spiritual bodies that looked akin to mechs - _Micheal - Uriel - Gabriel - Raphael..._

"Those beings... they're the archangels!" Cao-Cao gripped his spear tightly - he was shaking. Damnit, why was he shaking? The reason he started his faction was to see how far humans could go against the supernatural. Was he shaking? Or was it...? He looked at the ancient spear, was it...

He looked back to the scene ahead, a perfect view of the massive event happening.

The large landscape below was shattered as the creature began to move, _**GRaaaagghhh!**_

Micheal issued the order and the archangels along with heaven's army swarmed the massive being - _that old serpent called the Devil or Satan_ \- rose to the charge, hundreds of angels fired bolts of light at Satan's curling body, twisting and slithering in the clouds. The light attacks did nothing but illuminate the sky in a holy white for several seconds before dissipating as the creature began it's counter attack.

"Is this the Great War!?" Cao-Cao yelled as **True Longinus** vibrated within his tight grasp.

Satan's massive clawed fingers ripped apart angels, angels fleeing the multiple hands he possessed were met with a horrible fate of being ripped apart by his large jagged teeth and spat out to fall miles down to the flattened landscape.

Many angels combined their powers and bombarded Satan till smoke shrouded the entire area. **_"Uriel... Raphael... Gabriel... Micheal... You'll all burn!"_** Satan spoke as a very large wave of dark energy expelled from the mouths of the dragon heads, the attack turned nearly all who were caught in it to dust. Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael were fortunate enough to survive horrible attack albeit disabled leaving them to fall to the ground.

But thousands of angels were not so lucky, Micheal brandished multiple cannons capable of turning evil into nothingness through pure divine energy. Micheal's spiritual body, the biggest of the archangels was still woefully smaller than Satan.

"What power..." Cao-Cao said in awe, such power to destroy the world, possessed by someone who belonged to the world of the supernatural.

 _"Oh, source of the darkness that nestles within the depths of the universe, creator of sin... **Satan!**_ _Before you revolted and profaned the light of our heavens, the darkness had not shown itself anywhere in the universe. The darkness is your shadow stained upon creation when you turned away from the light! The heavens determined that you, the darkness, be discarded from the abyss! To hell! Before my righteous sword inters judgement upon you! Go before the heavenly God crushes your soul completely!"_ Micheal yelled.

 _ **"Have you, no more than a pathetic mouthpiece for one that calls himself almighty, ever managed to continue a threat potent enough to daunt even the most lowly of my minions? You fool! If your wish is to deliver me to hell, I shall save you the trouble and reduce all of creation to an existence deserving to be named!**_ _ **"**_ Satan roared back, Micheal wasted no time in powering up - the forest was blown away - mountains thousands of miles away were destroyed.

Satan roared once more as the two stared the other down, both clashed - light and dark met - the continent shook, Micheal tried to fight against the rising power of Satan, but in the end the massive spiritual body, the biggest and strongest of any of the archangels fell. Blown asunder to the shattered continent below, and a hand rose... Micheal's hand to the sky above, but Satan's own hand came down violently upon Micheal's to cut any hope of prayer.

Cao-Cao looked to Micheal's broken body, and the many angels who tried to fight against Satan. Was this to be his fate if he continues his path?

 _ **Graaaaaagghh!**_ Satan's roar let it be known across the wide world - to all other mythologies and humans that they soon will be next as another wave of Devils rose from the depths of hell.

The power of darkness? Sweat practically poured down his face, he looked back to the spear - was it... shaking? Was this holy spear trembling? Suddenly the scene shifted into a vast empty desert filled with sand expanding far past the eye's could see.

But this place... it didn't feel like some random desert - it felt more... demonic. Cao-Cao looked up into the sky, the sun's rays shinning down on the terrain, the sound of the wind rushing past him, it was what drew his attention when the air suddenly changed directions. Footsteps pressing against the sands, the clouds darkening as the sun's light was covered, Cao-Cao felt his breath hitch in his throat upon looking onto a man.

Wearing dark leather pants that hugged his legs and merged into his boots. On his torso that resembles a coat with two large curved silver metal horns on his collar. On his torso lay several straps crossing along his chest, the silver metal buckles catching the tiny bits of light from the rays that managed to slip past the clouds. His belt angled at a slanted position across his waist, obviously from the looks of it, it wasn't being used to keep his pants up. Below that his coattails split and fell down just below his calfs, the front end stopped over his knees - on his face, a mask of leather strips with spikes protruding from multiple places, most notably on the sides where his ears would be.

The mask only allowed a single eye to be visible due to it shrouding his entire face, the blue slited eye gazed at Cao-Cao. This man... those memories he saw, this wasn't a mere human, no - this is-

 **"Satan**. **"** The ultimate evil, Lord of Wrath, the source of rage, pain, and sin stood before him, the enemy of mankind - Cao-Cao would not hear anymore of his words for he ran from The Devil himself, not caring of where he was running to, as long as it was away from him, he got pretty far away before he saw something in the distance.

Two large buildings? The were weirdly shaped buildings, as he drew closer the buildings looked more and more like... feet?

 ** _DDDOOOOMMM!_**

Rock, sand, among other things were shattered and destroyed as a massive humanoid male crashed upwards to the surface, **_"Why do you people always run while I'm trying to talk!?"_**

His loud booming voice felt deafening in Cao-Cao's ears, "Satan!?" Cao-Cao looked at the now massive Satan doing a handstand, his large eye twitching rapidly.

 ** _" 'Tis I, Satan- The Devil-King who once ruled over Hell, now that's outta of the way what say you monkey?"_** Cao-Cao stared at him, shaking at the knees, Satan realized why the boy wasn't answering.

 ** _"Ah that's right, you ran away before I could finish what I wanted to say, maybe next time you won't run off so rudely. Funny considering that we're in my mind, meaning that there is no exit, silly monkey. This is the place where I was condemned to in Hell. Cocytus. The circle of traitors!"_**

Cao-Cao tried to utter a question but was cut off by Satan's booming voice, ** _"Why am I telling you this? So you won't try to run while I'm talking, now on to your fate Cao-Cao, I can't have you revealing my secret to the world so early - I'd have an army of angels at my doorstep - but it'd be a waste to kill you..."_** He lingered as a snake slithered from the sands and wrapped around his neck and began choking him. He struggled against it, but his body was seizing up - paralyzed. He couldn't call upon the spear's powers.

What was happening!?

"You'll serve me, ssssuch power as yours would serve me well." It spoke into his ear. Cao-Cao felt his breathe strangled away by the tightly gripping serpent.

"Struggling won't help Cao-Cao, you'll live your life for me for now on," It hissed in enjoyment of watching the young man trying to escape it's hold, the spear fell as Cao-Cao lost strength in his grasp. His vision was darkening, it felt like he was truly dying - it was painful, so painful.

 _ **"Wra ha ha ha ha!"**_ That horrid laughter, he could still hear it even while blacking out.

"Now let's have a look inside that head of yoursss." His voice whispered in the blackness of Cao-Cao's vision.

 _FWASH!_

The scene changed showing Cao-Cao kneeling in-front of a young girl with long black hair flowing down to her hips and gray eyes. Two pointed tipped ears jutted from the silky hair.

"You want me to investigate the source of this power you felt?" Cao-Cao questioned, the girl nodded as she stared through the only window in the dark room. "If I may ask... what power is so interesting that warrants me to check personally?" The girl turned her head just enough to look at him from her peripheral vision.

"He's human - a dark wizard - I'd thought you'd want the opportunity to recruit another human for your faction." She leered, seeing his interest raise at her statement she turned her head back to stare out the window.

"He may be in possession of a **[Sacred Gear]** as well..." That sealed it for Cao-Cao, he stood up and planted the blunt end of his spear down loudly, "Say no more, I'll seek him out and have him join our ranks." He declared, haven been given a location he would set out for this _dark wizard_.

"And take Bikou with you, he's been bothering me for a mission for some time now." She told the black haired man just before he exited the room. She heard a low scoff from him, ignoring it she kept her gaze on the window.

"That girl - who is she?" Naruto wondered as he studied her, she seemed familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "It's been awhile... Satan." The voice of the young girl alerted him, the scene fell away and returned back to the kitchen, Naruto turned quickly to the her. She sat on the counter with her legs crossed - he felt the immense power coming from her.

"Who are you - wait, no I recognize that energy. Ophis, the last time I seen you, you were an old man, now you look like the wet dreams of pedos." She had small hallow smile directed towards him.

"It's strange seeing you in such shape, in the body of a human - and not that monster from the Great War." She stated. He crossed his arms leaned on the wall, "It wasn't a something I chose believe me. But things happened and now I'm a human - but enough of that why are you here? Friendly visit?"

"Silence. I seek my silence that was taken from me." She spoke in a monotone voice, that hasn't changed apparently. "Find a quiet room then, problem solved."

"Your sense of humor is still there," She sighed while getting off the counter. She walked towards the laid out Cao-Cao, he looked as if he had been lobotomized.

"Me and Cao-Cao here had a nice chat, it was so nice that he decided to take a nap and fully absorb all the information I told him." Naruto remarked, Ophis said nothing as she gripped the back of the fallen man's attire.

"You're a lot weaker than before Satan, in your current state you couldn't challenge the archangels like you use too - nor me." She heard a 'tch', no doubt from who. "Your mighty spirit that manifested into a destructive and powerful dragon and waged war on the angels in heaven, torn apart now separated, be careful... Luche." Ophis teleported away with the unconscious Cao-Cao. His gaze softened in a stare towards the empty kitchen before a thought came to mind that was followed by a pulsing tick mark.

" _Luche_? I'm going to kill Azazel!" Knowing that nickname's origin came from one person.

* * *

Vali huffed, her jacket discarded, leaving her only in a scuffed up tank top, her pants ripped but she had a look of full enjoyment. She hadn't enjoyed herself like this since her first spar with Naruto. Bikou stood across the street, huffing, sweating his armor cracked and broken in some places as for his pants - torn. But his expression was the same as Vali's - pure excitement.

"Wow they've been going at it non stop, at this rate they'll level this neighborhood." Shirone commented, "Nya~ Vali-chan sure is strong, Lucifer-kun really did train her well." Kuroka stood impressed at the young girl's combat prowess. Just as they were about clash again they were interrupted when a small girl appeared seemingly out of thin air.

"Bikou, we're leaving." She commanded briskly. Bikou seemed a bit bummed out at her order but pointed towards Vali - "We'll finish our match some other time, **White Dragon Empress**!" He declared by outstretching his staff at her. Displaying a cocky smirk that triggered Vali's own smirk, _we'll see about that_. They faded away leaving Vali, Kuroka, and Shirone in a ruined street.

"Who was that?" Shirone broke the short silence, Kuroka shrugged and the sisters walked towards the oncoming silver haired girl. "Best we leave now," Vali said while picking up her shredded jacket.

"Why's that nya~" Kuroka was answered by the sounds of sirens echoing in the distant, "That's why." Vali hurried the two away to avoid an unnecessary encounter.

* * *

"Vali-chan~!" Naruto's childlike voice rung in the trio's ear as they entered the home, Vali flung her jacket at the face of the blonde who sweat dropped at the greeting.

"I'm going to go shower." She muttered, stepping past the blonde who still had the tattered jacket around his face.

"Yeah, you do smell awful," He avoided a tossed boot without even looking towards the thrower. "Anyway did you get all the clothes you needed?" He asked, they sweat dropped at the fact that he still had the jacket draped over his face.

'He's so casual about it.' Kuroka thought, Shirone nodded a bit hesitantly. "Glad that's outta of the way, _and I dodged a bullet on shopping._ " He muttered the last part of the sentence under his breathe. He didn't want to go through the horrors of shopping for clothes for girls. He went through that with Vali - never again.

Naruto removed the jacket and strolled into the kitchen. He flung the tattered garb aside as he begun arrange the papers on the table, Kuroka strolled up behind him, her ears twitching in cat-like curiosity while she eyed him up and down.

Shirone left to go upstairs, presumably to shower up leaving Kuroka and Naruto alone. Shirone spotted a door in the hallway upstairs, she had been so tired last night she hadn't noticed the strange ruins and markings on this door. It gave off an ominous aura, no... it was more of an mad aura. Rage? For a fraction of a second she thought she had heard a low disembodied groan from behind the door.

"Hey, are you coming or what?" Vali called from the bathroom down the hall, Shirone walked away from the door and while doing so she gave one last look at it. What was that?

* * *

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked feeling the neko's stare on his back.

Kuroka backed off and sighed "It's nothing." She took several steps around the kitchen before spinning on her heels, "Lucifer-kun-"Oh right." Naruto came to a sudden realization in the midst of collecting the papers from the table.

"In public refer to me as Naruto, don't want my cover blown." The blonde looked to the neko before looking back down to the table.

"Why nya?" She leaned on the wall watching him in amusement as he struggled to organize the files on the table.

"Because Kuroka, I don't want to be found out yet. As of right now you, Vali, and your sister are some of the few beings in the world that know who I am, right now I'm sure I couldn't take on all of's heaven's angels."

"And in your original body you could?" She's heard stories of Satan's horrifying power, she shivered at those thoughts. She knew he was the strongest known Devil - he was The Devil himself after all. But was his power so great to challenge the entire army of heaven by himself? She wasn't sure that Sirzechs was capable of such a feat.

"My power did grow after I fell, it grew to the point where I could challenge God... Something I couldn't do during the civil war." She felt his emotions flare up momentarily, it was a bitter feeling emitting from him before it vanished. The sight of his blank stare, a cold look to the table - a look she was glad wasn't directed at her.

"Anyway what happened to Vali? Looked like she had been in a fight... again." Kuroka lazily waved her twin tails as she recalled the fight.

"There was this youkai named Bikou who challenged Vali to a fight. The fight ended after some girl intervened and took him away nya." She noticed him stop suddenly at the mention of the small girl. He turned around fully and faced her - noting the serious expression he bore.

"This little girl have a black and purple Gothic-like dress?" He questioned seeing him flip the switch was weird, she nodded and watched as he turned back to the table.

"That was Ophis, she came here earlier before you three arrived back - likely to confirm me being alive." He figured, a descendant of a legendary being just so happening to find him here? His powers were practically untraceable and undetectable when suppressed. The only being he knew who's capable of sensing through that was Ophis - no human no matter what **[Sacred Gear]** they possessed could do so.

'Clever girl or man - dragon - gender-less dragon.' He had to give credit to Ophis, didn't think she was capable of such a move.

"Ophis? The Dragon Infinite God Ophis?" Naruto nodded at her question.

"Ouroboros Dragon nya?" Another nod.

"One of the strongest beings in existence Ophis?" Another nod.

"And she knows who you are and where you live?" Another nod.

"Sounds like we're screwed Lucifer-kun." He nearly face-faulted at her deadpanned tone, she makes it seem slightly worse than it is!

"Well not exactly, it doesn't seem within her nature to just randomly kill. Actually I wonder why she's not within the Dimensional Gap right now, she seemed more curious if anything, like kid who just found out how to masturbate for the first time," Adopting a more of a thinking stance, crossing his arms and closing his eyes as his head drops. Does that work? Ophis doesn't have a gender so does that mean she doesn't have any thing down there?

'I wonder is it just smooth and blank, or does it transition whenever she shape shifts?' A question for if and when he ever sees her again. That actually reminds him of something else important.

"Kuroka," He looked back to the shorter girl. There's that expression change again.

"Black or white?" She blinked a couple of times, what type of vague question was that? "Um... Black or white what nya?" He unzipped his shirt down to his abdomen giving her the view to the black shirt underneath and he reached inside.

What was he pulling- "A book?" She laid eyes on a orange book he held in his hand, why did he have a book tucked in his shirt? "It's the erotic book I've published titled _Icha Icha_ , it's a best seller." He spun the book on his finger with a proud smile.

'I can see why...' Her tone flattened within her mind, "The reason why I'm showing you this is because I want to know... Should the cover model wear black or white panties?" A silence rolled into the kitchen, The Demon-King Satan writing erotic novels for a living... had you told her this several days ago she would've thought that you were an idiot that needed to be shunned.

"Uhh... Black?" The color seemed more erotic to her, she felt her robes being lifted up, she snapped her gaze down and saw Naruto lifting it up to peer underneath.

"Is it because you wear black panties too?" He rubbed his chin in philosophical wonder - why such a subject garner that, only the perverted knew.

A sly smile crept onto her face,"Eeeeh you really want to know Lucifer-sama~? If that's the case all you had to do was just ask~nya" She twirled away playfully before bending over a little and placing her delicate hands on the outer edges of her robes where it just hung of her exposed shoulders.

"Is that so... because I was expecting something more erotic." He stood back up while dangling a pair of black panties from his finger.

'Why does he have a random pair of panties?' She wondered then the bare sensation kicked in before she realized that those weren't random panties. "Plain black panties doesn't suit you Kuroka," He uttered casually.

"Pervert."

"He is isn't Shirone," Shirone and Vali stated bluntly - Vali having experience with his perverted antics in the past, why was it that the people who raised her were perverts?

"Oh hey Shirone, Vali-chan, glad you're here because I have something to tell you all." He continued normally, ignoring the blank stares of both girls and still shamelessly holding Kuroka's panties from his fingers.

* * *

 **A/N: Been a few months, well here's chapter two. The reviews were very helpful and mostly positive, mistakes made in chapter one have been corrected. What does Naruto need to tell them? What was behind that door? Why did Ophis want to see him? Answers to those come next chapter.**

 **Thanks 4 da support lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the series presented in this story.

* * *

 **~| III |~**

* * *

 _ **~ | Servants of Evil | ~**_

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile on a different dimensional plane - Hell..._**

In the vast cities of the Gremory Territory of the Underworld, under the fall of night - Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans of the underworld, he and the other Satans spent years rebuilding the underworld after the Faction Wars. One of the pinnacles of this rebuilding was his clan's new thriving territory.

The territory of the Gremory clan, a rich and developed house - several hexagonal formed buildings could be seen all around the vast deep forested areas. If one were to visit the underworld they would mistake it as a city belonging to the human world, the perfectly lined brightened roads gleamed like a star in the black sky, without a doubt, the House of Gremory is a very wealthy and strong clan, one that rose in power during the post-war era.

Sirzechs Lucifer and his Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge, both were inside his office and only one was dealing with a headache, the handsome man of young appearance with shoulder length crimson hair, fair skin and blue-green eyes flipped through the papers on his desk.

The woman beside him – his queen Grayfia Lucifuge, was beautiful beyond all doubt, quite a bit similar to Sirzechs, she seemed young in appearance, her silver hair that reached down her back in a lovely braid; matching gleaming eyes that gleamed even in the dimly lit room. She served him tea to help soothe his headache, the position of Maou was a demanding job, one could only wonder how Lord Satan dealt with such matters as a sole ruler.

Differing from Sirzechs, Grayfia's attire was a maid's dress, showing no indication that she stood in any position of power. A blue and white outfit, mirroring the one's worn by the maids in France. A interesting choice of clothes for one of the strongest Devils in the underworld, but she wore it with a calm expression.

Sirzechs took the tea to help with the headache, what caused this headache? The demands of the House of Stolas, said Devils were very angry over their clan members being killed, along with one of the three High-Class Devils being killed by a rouge peerage member. A week had past since both nekomatas had fled capture, and the Stolas family has been very impatient on the matter.

 _Kuroka -_ a rising nekomata who's power was worth much praise, now? She's a fugitive of the underworld, she and her sister Shirone fled after the older nekomata slaughtered their master in his home. They reached the outskirts of the underworld, the Devils sent to pursue them were killed by Kuroka as evident by the unique wounds on their bodies. Search parties later mentioned a strange energy source coming from the forest, but couldn't determine it's origin due to it disappearing rapidly - strangely enough so did Shirone and Kuroka.

'They must have been taken in by the **Old Satans.** ' He internally sighed. Shirone looked like a sweet girl, honestly he'd be more than willing to spare her if given the chance. Now she was in the hands of the descendants of Satan's Devil Lords. And to add onto that, the House of Stolas was not happy with their member's murderer escaping, so unhappy they organized a meeting with him to vocalize their anger over it.

After being silenced by Sirzech's hard glare he'd assured them that Kuroka will be found and punished for her actions - but not Shirone as there was no evidence of her involvement in the murder. Reluctantly they accepted it and thanked him for attempting to help, sometimes this job can be a real pain in the ass. But even so, he'd make sure the underworld will never perish as long as he stands as one of it's rulers.

Strays were meant to be killed once found, it's rare for one to be found and returned, usually under circumstances that would warrant a personal request from the king of the peerage the Devil ran from, or the family's request. The House of Stolas, caught up in the moment of losing one of their clansmen revoked any familiar relations with the two nekos. Sirzechs used that to gain Shirone without any political problems. He began to clear the papers from the desk and retire for the evening, this was stopped by Grayfia.

"Rias-sama's request, Lucifer-sama." Grayfia reminded him - his precious Rias-tan going alone to the human world? Granted she's been there before on some short term visits, but long-term? Comical tears were sucked up before he'd face the blunt end of his queen's wrath.

She did gain some members of her peerage, a fallen-angel, a cross-dressing dhamphir, which unfortunately had to be sealed due to his uncontrollable power and a boy from a Holy-sword project. Not bad considering how young she is, a long silence roamed in the office.

"Two more years, in two years she can go on her own to the human world." Grayfia bowed in understanding of his decision and excused herself to inform Rias of the news, she left but his mind was still in deep thought, what was that dark energy they sensed? It was there for a moment before it and the two girls disappeared, he'd need to see Ajuka on this, and on tracking Kuroka.

* * *

 ** _Back on the material plane - The Human World..._**

Kuroka sat overlooking the town on a large building, one of her duties as a servant of Lucifer was making sure to keep Stray-Devil activity low, the way she did that?

Killing any Stray-Devils she came across in this section - it's more of a way to claim the territory to allow Lucifer-kun's group to operate freely. He had created several markings to place around the section of the town, he made sure they looked as average as possible to avoid any suspicion.

Her mind was still processing the words Lucifer said to her and Shirone, her mind filled with thoughts on Lucifer's _other_ servants.

* * *

 _ **\- Flash Back - A week ago -**_

* * *

"Servants?" Kuroka asked, her head tilting cutely to the side. He nodded, well it isn't strange for High-Class Devils to have servants, it's actually very common really - she wondered who they were though.

The last beings who served under Satan directly were the Seven Devil-Lords: Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Paimon, Bilt, Astaroth, Belial, Pokuchin no Baal, all well above Super- Classed Devils, the strongest being of the seven was Beelzebub, regarded as only second to Satan himself. These seven were thought to have perished long ago with Satan during the war.

"...Where are they?" Shirone asked.

"Funny thing is-""He sent them across the world after one of them leveled our base in Europe a couple of years ago." Vali interjected the bashful Naruto.

"One of the reasons I don't gather them in one place, they don't eh... get along too well." Don't get along too well? What type of peerage didn't get along at all? Granted she hated her last master but she was on decent terms with his peerage before she killed him.

"Damn spirits ruining my base - spent two years building that place and in single hour it's gone."

"The past is the past, don't go worrying over useless things now Naruto." Vali chided the blonde, the base, as nice as it was, is gone now. He drooped his shoulders in acceptance, he was just thankful Azazel found this place for him after the incident.

"It's funny how you kept _him_ around and sent the others away-" Vali chuckled dryly. What was she talking about?

"Well to be fair sending him out on his own would be a bit dangerous, had to keep him around, he's a bit - uh... how do I describe it?" Naruto struggled to find a proper description for the man.

"A mad dog." Vali said neutrally, uncaring about Shirone and Kuroka's growing curiosity of Naruto's servants.

"Yeah that, could you imagine him out on his own? He's like a mad dog, have to keep him on a leash or else he'll start causing trouble," The memories of the last time he let him loose came to mind. That city will never be the same again, neither will those exorcists who tried to stop him. You haven't seen real brutality until you see a man bisected several different ways by a stop sign.

"Anyway I kept him here under my watch ever since I moved in, come upstairs and I'll show you," He welcomed the two to follow him upstairs - Vali deciding to follow just for kicks.

"...Who is he?" Shirone asked, a mad dog? One of the servants of Satan was a mad dog? Like Cerberus? Naruto said nothing as he opened the door to the room, from the darkness of the room a ghastly red glow emanated from the shadows, and from the darkness metal clangs sounded off.

"Hailing from Arthurian legend, one of the Knights of the Round Table, Knight of the Lake, Sir Lancelot - Code name: Berserker."

A robust man fully clad in pitch-black armor and a rustic helmet with a thinly carved slit displaying the ghastly glow of his eyes stepped from the shadows. Towering over Kuroka and Shirone as Naruto stood off at the side of the door with Vali leaning against the wall behind the pair.

 _Sir Lancelot?_

 ** _"Groooo-"_** A distorted groan echoed through the hall, he had to be at least 6'2, he stood there motionless, staring down at the two. "Yeah he doesn't talk, more of jumbled up words and what not." Lancelot's stare trailed over to Vali and the two locked eyes.

"Been awhile Berserker," Vali greeted, Berserker merely turned his gaze back down on the sisters after briefly looking at Vali. Shirone was intimidated by the dark vibes he was giving off, Kuroka wasn't doing much better - what is this? He didn't feel human at all - his power felt leaps and bounds over any human she's sensed. If anything he's on the level of a High-class Devil, Kuroka looked over to Naruto who stood right next to the knight.

"Impressed? He's not even my strongest servant heh," Naruto knocked his knuckles against Lancelot's armored chest, "But he sure is my tallest servant," Berserker stood over the 5'9 Naruto by a significant margin.

"He doesn't feel human nya, why's that?"

"A little experiment I tried out many years ago, safe to say it worked out." Naruto answered.

* * *

 _ **\- Flash Back end -**_

* * *

He went over how the _experiment_ involved a grail and some other stuff that was too complicated for her to understand. In all honesty trying to remember half of it made her head hurt. Anyway he told them of how he has four more servants wandering around the world.

She can only imagine who his other servants were, to have the legendary Lancelot whose skill was said to have surpassed King Arthur himself, and he's not the strongest of his servants? Where does that put her?

She sensed supernatural movement as the sun began to set - she was alone on her patrol as Vali, who was not considered a servant but still apart of the group was elsewhere and Shirone was being trained by Naruto. After said girl had accidentally one-shotted a large Stray-Devil two days ago Naruto took the opportunity to train her.

In his exact words to Shirone, 'You'll be one-shotting mountains after I get done with ya!'

"Mou this is boring, hmm what's Shirone and Lucifer-kun doing right now?" She sighed woefully.

* * *

"Khaos Brigade huh? Wonder what Ophis has to do with them? Maybe she's leading them... But for what?" He wondered, why was she working with some shadowy group, she's never shown in interest in this type of stuff. He couldn't read that girl for anything, just a probable terrorist group nothing out the ordinary. Nor any solid clues to the "End of the World".

Bah! More dead ends, he's been at this for thousands of years yet he still has no leads - where would you even hide the damn body!? It's massive! Must be in another dimension... could be actually.

He sat in the backyard overlooking Shirone's training, Shirone was in the middle of meditating on one leg while holding up a large rock that's four times the size of her body. Part of her strength training, the scene was nostalgic for him. The days of seeing Vali try her hardest to complete his training regiments for her came to his mind. Oh how she was so adorable when she mowed down her first horde of Orcs.

Speaking of our little silver haired battle hungry maiden she floated down from above, "Training?" She asked rather neutrally, retracting her divine wings once she contacted the ground.

"Just testing Shirone-chan's strength, I wanna see her limit," Same test he did with her as a child, the neko was holding up well under the training so far - maybe in the future she would get to see Shirone's full potential.

"Are you sure you wanna push her that far this early?" Vali watched along with the blonde.

"I did the same thing with you and look how you turned out." He remarked, "I'm a Sacred Gear user, she's a nekomata - I don't see the similarities."

"You're right, she could lift up the boulder while you couldn't." He snidely remarked with a playful grin, Vali popped a very annoyed tick mark. She huffed slightly and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Where's the other one? Out patrolling?" She asked and was answered by his lazy nod. "Being very cautious now, aren't you?" She questioned.

"Have to be, me being the exact opposite is what got me in this situation - that and a bunch of interference." He sighed, in hindsight he could've done a lot of things differently. Vali watched as he no doubt began wondering about useless things again. At least in her mind they were useless, Shirone let down the large rock and fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"One hour, you can hold a three hundred and fifty pound boulder for one hour, guess that'll be enough for today." He sat up and walked over to the hunched over neko, she looked up to see him offering a hand up. She took it and was helped up, Vali watched the two walk back towards the house.

"Naruto-" Vali stopped the taller blonde just as he slid open the door, he recognized that look along with that tone.

"Shirone-chan why don't you hit the showers, wouldn't want your sister smelling you like that." Shirone did as he told her, feeling her arms up a bit - damn she was going to be sore tomorrow.

"What is it?" He slid the door back leaving the two alone in the backyard. Vali turned herself to where she was completely facing him, "I have news," She said.

"News?"

"Khaos Brigade asked me to join them." The news was a bit surprising to Naruto, but then again they were gathering a bunch of supernatural beings to their little group so them trying to rope Vali in made sense.

"My little Vali-chan is growing up so fast, she's getting asked to join a shady group at such a young age." Naruto feigned a bit of sorrow. "Before you know it you'll even have your own group."

"Like yours?" Vali suppressed a shiver at the memories of Naruto's "group", it wasn't a shiver of fear - no, it was of excitement. She wasn't strong enough then but during the days of when Naruto's "servants" were together, days of sparring with legends like them never left her mind.

"Do you think you'll ever bring them together again?" She asked, he sensed the eagerness in her voice- the thrill of fighting just one of them was all too good for Vali to pass up. He rubbed his chin in thought, should he bring them back?

"I could-" He cut his words as he sensed something, that energy... "Vali did you feel that?" He asked as he stared in the direction of the setting sun. She nodded, that energy- it was a Devil's but it wasn't an ordinary Devil, it was too strong for it to be that...

* * *

Kuroka pounced from the tops of houses, she sensed a Devil's presence, nearing the source she saw a couple of red headed figures walking on the sidewalk. The two signatures were strange, they were unique... one felt like it was being suppressed in way. She wrote it off as some possible Stray-Devil trying to slip through undetected by masking their energy.

Masking her own presence she slinked in closer to get a better view of the two figures, one was a young girl who looked several years older than Shirone in a black and white sun dress with crimson hair, a fairly unique hair color now that she thought of it...

"Wow, this place is so nice!" Her eyes sparkling in amazement and wonder as she took in the surroundings, "Now now Rias-tan we can't stay in this part of the town for long," The handsome crimson haired man dressed in a very nice suit told the now named Rias.

"Aaaw! Why not?" She pouted cutely with a huff to the man as he tried not to faint from the young girl's expression. "Ahem, because we're currently in another Devil's territory and I don't want to cause any unnecessary problems with your potential neighbors." He composed himself as best as he could and was glomped by Rias as she gave an excited squeal.

During all this Kuroka froze in fear, Rias? That was a familiar name... a all too familiar name, the heiress of the Gremory clan? Than that means that man is... Sirzechs! One of the current leaders of Hell was moving his little sister in the same town as her!? She had to tell Lucifer about this, but before she could sneak away she heard Sirzechs speak once more.

"I know we're technically trespassing but if you can let it slide just this once I'd really appreciate it," He asked with a rather charming smile while looking to the direction of the rooftop she was positioned at. Kuroka didn't move a inch, he sensed her? In her shock did she slip up in her stealth? Damn it- does he know who she is? Would she have to fight her out? Like she stood a chance against him, running was the only viable option.

"Who are you to talking to nii-sama?" Rias asked while looking between him and the direction he was looking at, "I thought I sensed a Devil over there, must be part of the peerage of the King who lives here." He stated, a rather faint one - but enough to know that there was a Devil there, their stealth is to be commended nonetheless.

"Ah! Hi Devil-san!" She waved to the rooftop in a cheery smile, Kuroka breathed a short sigh of relief, from his statement he didn't know who she really was. It seems she didn't folly _too_ much in her stealth, still though she shouldn't be so careless.

She slipped away from the two Devils, making sure to mask her presence better to avoid trailing and anymore careless mistakes.

The heiress to a prominent clan like the Gremorys moving into this town of all places? What luck...

* * *

She returned home as the sun fully set, she quickly rushed inside past Vali, who was lazing on the couch with Shirone who was snacking on

"Where's Lucifer-kun?" She hurriedly asked, "What's wrong nee-san?" Shirone asked, the look of slight fear from her sister's worried expression put her on edge. Kuroka quickly recomposed herself after seeing this, returning to a more relaxed and playful posture that Shirone was accustomed to seeing.

"Ah nothing, just wanted to ask Lucifer-kun something," She chuckled a bit forcefully, Vali cut in to answer before Shirone could get another question off, "He's upstairs with Berserker." Vali answered not even breaking eye contact with the magazine she was reading. Kuroka pounced upstairs in the direction of the room he had showed Berserker to them.

Without thought nor consideration she threw open the door, the news she had was in dire need of being heard by him. But that did nothing to prepare for her the scene she laid eyes on, the legendary knight of the round table holding up a black laced bra while Naruto sat at the desk in the corner of the room scribbling away.

"I don't know... maybe it's the fact that I lack a model but I can't get any inspiration going." He sighed as he leaned back in the chair, he didn't receive a response from Berserker. Mostly because Berserker doesn't speak - he mostly communicates in grunts and growls and what not - maybe the occasional 'Arthur!' once in awhile but that's under different circumstances. While leaning back in his chair he saw the upside down Kuroka, at least from the way he was leaning she looked upside down.

"Oh, Kuroka, I wasn't expecting you back for a couple of more hours," He stated as he leaned back up and spun the chair around to face her.

"What brings you back so- Berserker you can put the bra down now." He flatly stated to the black knight who in term simply let go of the underwear, letting it fall to the floor. Kuroka sweat dropped at the scene, this isn't what she expected to walk into.

"So why are you back early?" He asked getting the neko to focus, she explained her encounter with the Maou and his sister and their plans on moving into the town. To her surprise he didn't seem that all phased by the news.

 _Why?_

"The heiress to the Gremory clan is planning on moving in next us? What are the odds?" He mumbled, so many places in the world to set up shop and they chose this place? Then again the prices of the houses here were quite nice to say the least.

"Y-you're taking this rather well..." She stuttered, her eyes widened in surprise as he grabbed her head - it wasn't unpleasant in anyway it was... gentle. The feel of his hands sent such chills down her spine that she relaxed and gave in to the feeling. And just like that she was on her knees and laying her head on his thighs, a lap pillow? She's heard of such gestures in the underworld but wasn't this suppose to be the other way around?

 _Nyaaa~_ Who cares? The feeling of his touch and thighs... none of that mattered right now~

"It's not a big deal my dear little neko, as I said before as long as your by my side you'll never feel the wrath of hell." He assured her, the soothe tone and the sheer calmness in his voice combined with his petting was enough to put her at total ease...

"Besides hearing about you slipping up your stealth gives me all the reason I need to train you like your sister!" He stated in a all too eager tone aaaaand there goes her ease.

* * *

On the ethereal planes of existence, Heaven - the realm of the angels, and of God, who once sat at the highest dimensional plane above all his angels, but no longer did he sit at his exalted throne. A loss that the angels felt throughout heaven, a loss caused by someone formerly there own - _Lucifer_. A blacklisted name, a great being who fell from grace into the depths of hell along with a third of the angels.

In a grand marvelous white and gold building that sat in the middle of heaven, Micheal - the strongest of the archangels sat in the middle of marble room. Dead center on the floor filled with intricate seals and writing - the purpose? Upholding the system left by God, a system of miracles he enacted by gifting humans **[Sacred Gears]** , it was tedious and at times straining but the fruits of her labors came through.

Oh yes, the greatest Seraph was indeed a woman, a dark skinned, dirty blonde with two long strands popping up from her head like curved antennas on a bug, her blue eyes matched the blue color on her outfit. A tight blue sleeveless leather top with gold trimming that exposed a bit of her curves, flat stomach and cleavage and merged down to cover her naughty bits. Below her neck and sitting above her breasts was a golden plate with two white angelic wings. At her shoulders two long metal pauldrons hung by a invisible force, down her arms traveled a string that held up her sleeves from mid bicep down into the vambrace. Her legs were only covered from her low thighs and down, leaving the rest exposed, the covered parts were angelic greaves, white plates on her knees and blue tights underneath it all.

Ever since she took over, her status and power has grown exponentially, it showed with the emergence of six more wings to add to the six she already possessed. Thus matching her predecessor before her.

Micheal was disturbed by the entrance of Raphael, a fairly tall man, tallest of the four Seraphs no less came into the room. Long blonde hair flowed down his back some of which was draped over his eye, his attire consisted of leather and clothed top with long striped sleeves, the bottom of the top dropped down to his calfs and opened up in the front to show his striped baggy pants and dress shoes.

"Micheal," He greeted with smile.

"Raphael? What brings you here, shouldn't you be tending to your angelic duties?" She questioned while still sitting in the middle of the circle.

"I've been informed of some troubling news from the Abyss." At that point Micheal turned around around rather quickly, the markings around the room dimmed and her expression of surprise and concern showed.

"What news?" She stood from the circle and approached Raphael, "Satan's spiritual body, it's been causing tremors and blots of darkness to seep out through the seals. Uriel tightened the locks on the seals but the problem still remains."

Micheal clenched her fists, Satan's spiritual mass, it should be in a state of being constantly reduced to atoms within the abyss, yet... yet it still defies their Lord's seal!?

'How could this be? Those seals that surround the abyss are forbidden level! How could something by-pass that many layers of seals and seep out?' Micheal worried, that blasted body was practically brimming with dark energy to the point where it could kill divine beings who weren't protected in some way.

But could it be that Satan is resurrecting himself back into the universe? But his soul and spirit were banished away by God. His body was sealed into abyss with the last of God's power, she detected no darkness ever since she took over as leader of heaven.

"Raphael, do you think it's possible that Satan's soul and spirit materialized back onto the material plane?" She asked, Raphael touched his chin in thought.

"Our Lord, in his final moments told us that he had banished Satan away to a inescapable fate, what he meant he never did say before he faded away. But I wouldn't be surprised if he did manage to slither his way back from his banishment, even if it's unlikely." Satan always persevered, and was too vicious to give up - one of his most terrifying qualities.

"I want all angels on full alert for any signs of him! If he is indeed back from whatever fate God sent him to I want to know about it, his existence is not tolerated after all of his crimes against creation!" She commanded with burning ferocity, the heat from such a command rivaled that of her sword. Raphael sighed and nodded before he went to inform the orders to everyone.

If Satan managed to escape God's banishment, than where could that old serpent be?

* * *

 **A/N: Been awhile huh? Chapter was hard as hell to write but hey better late than never.**


End file.
